022. Horrifically tall
022. Horrifically tall is the 22nd level of BFDIA 5b. Strangely, Match is the first controllable character instead of Book as usual. This doesn't happen again until 050. I didn't want to see you, and happens again in 051. Those things scare me and 053. I'm sorry. Appearance This level has a tall layout. The background view is higher than ever, and the level is mostly based around jumping. This level also includes conveyor belts, trampolines, boxes and pillars. Guide *Continue as Book and jump up to the pink trampolines. *After that, jump even more up, to the green platform. *There will be a spike ball going up and down. Jump near the spike ball (don't touch it), and run through to the conveyor, to the third trampoline, then to the white platform. *There will be three pillars and a box. Take the box and jump down, back to the green platform. *Jump down again (avoid the spike ball), and put the box to the blue button. *Go up to the white platform again. *Put these three pillars on each other and climb them. *Jump through the white platforms, to the moving platform. *Jump on the moving platform and try to make it to the end without touching to the spike balls. *Touch to the orange switch, and go back to the starting area. *Switch to Match and go to the door. Win Token Guide *Continue as Book and jump up to the pink trampolines. *After that, jump even more up, to the green platform. *There will be a spike ball going up and down. Jump near the spike ball (don't touch it), and run through to the conveyor, to the third trampoline, then to the white platform. *There will be three pillars and a box. Take the box and jump down, back to the green platform. *Jump down again (avoid the spike ball), and put the box to the blue button. *Then, go down and press to the green button you unlocked with the box. *Take the box again (if you have pressed to the green button), then bring it to the white platform on the starting area. *Go to the pink trampolines, then go to the white platform with 3 pillars. *Put the pillars on each other, take the box and go up to the green platform. *Put the box to the edge and jump to the Win Token. Cheats * On the 2nd spring it is possible to take the box from the platform to use. * Then, once the pillars are released, Book can steal the box from the button and jump bring it to the 2nd spring to jump off of. The box can also get up. Gallery Screenshot 2018-09-22 at 12.02.56 AM.png Screenshot 2018-09-22 at 12.06.50 AM.png Screenshot 2018-09-22 at 12.33.58 AM.png Screenshot 2018-09-22 at 12.34.38 AM.png Code Horrifically tall 32,50,08,03,L ................................ ................................ ................................ .Q.............................. @@@@............................ ..............v.......v......r.. ..BBB........................r.. .DqqqC.......................@@@ ..AAA........................... .............................@@@ ................................ ...:.........................@@@ ................................ .......................@@@...... ................................ .................@@@............ ................................ .........ojojoj................. .........j....o................. .........o....j................. .........jojojo................. ................................ ................................ ................................ ....@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@........... ................................ ................................ ................................ ................................ ................................ ;............................... 0...................88888....... ....................t9999....... ....................t9999....... .............;......t9999....... .............0......<<<<<....... ....................88888....... ....................00000....... ................................ ................................ ......;;........................ ..@@..ffssssssssssssssss........ .......................8........ .......................8........ ..@@...8..........M....888.8W8.. .......................a.8.AEA.. .....................4.b.8..F... ..@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@u@..F... ............................F... ............................F... 03,11.50,47.00,10 01,14.50,47.00,10 40,26.30,32.00,03 061111111100000000 37,12.00,24.00,06 47,11.00,20.00,06 47,12.00,20.00,06 47,13.00,20.00,06 48,27.50,06.50,04 15222222222222222222222333333333333333333333 00 000000 Walkthrough Category:BFDIA 5b levels